


Love, Wolves, and Duck Tape (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Sin embargo, aquí estaba vestido como un maldito pato vampiro caminando a un desfile solo porque estaba demasiado enamorado de una pequeña y adorable mierda llamada Stiles Stilinski.- x -Esta obra pertenece a killjoywhatsername (https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	Love, Wolves, and Duck Tape (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Wolves, and Duct Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639538) by [killjoywhatsername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Lo que pasa con Stiles es que podrías estar diciendo algo en broma, pero si es algo que le gusta, entonces seguirá adelante y lo multiplicará por diez.

Así es como Peter se encontró caminando en el 9º desfile anual del Festival de Cinta Adhesiva de Beacon Hills. Vestía el disfraz y su único consuelo era que el resto de los miembros de la manada debían de estar igual de calientes teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban cubiertos con disfraces de cinta adhesiva.

Nunca entendió cuál era el problema con los paseos en el campo con unos puestos que vendían comida y joyas variadas, generalmente acompañados por una banda en vivo tocando polka, o por qué la gente venía de todo el país para tal espectáculo en  _Beacon Hills, Ohio_. Claro, había cinta adhesiva, pero además del desfile y el vendedor ocasional que vendía cinta adhesiva ... la cinta tenía muy poco que ver con el festival.

Nunca había ido al festival, solo sabía cómo se hacían los demás festivales en esta ciudad, por lo que no podía imaginar que estaba tan lejos.

Aun así, aquí estaba vestido como un maldito pato vampiro hecho con cinta aislante solo porque estaba demasiado enamorado de una pequeña y adorable mierda llamada Stiles Stilinski.

\-----

Fue tres semanas antes. Estaban sentados en su sofá, Stiles estaba entretenido con su teléfono mientras estaba sobre el pecho de Peter. Peter estaba jugando en la PlayStation, tratando de ganar en Fortnite.

Él casi derriba a Thanos hasta que Stiles se levanta de un salto, tirando el controlador de la mano de Peter y siendo asesinado en el Fortnite.

"¡Casi lo tenía!"

"¡Peter!"

Ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Peter frunció el ceño, estaba tan cerca de ganar.

"¡Peter! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Sabes lo grandioso que es esto? "Dijo Stiles, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Peter no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable.

"¿Considerando que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando? Realmente no."

Stiles le tendió su teléfono, "Solo mira".

Peter miró el teléfono. Los contenidos de la pantalla eran personas vestidas como patos hechos con cinta adhesiva. Las palabras 'Duct Tape Festival' estaban destellando en todas partes de la página.

"¿El festival de cinta adhesiva? ¿Te das cuenta de que he pasado los últimos ocho años evitando esto?" Le devolvió el teléfono a Stiles.

"Estuviste en coma por cinco de esos años".

"Precisamente." Él tiró de los labios hacia arriba y Stiles se rió.

"Te daré eso, pero ¿viste el tema? ¡Es sobrenatural! ¡Fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo y todo! ¡Esto es perfecto! "Él lanzó sus brazos en el aire, algo que hace cuando estaba realmente emocionado por algo. Realmente fue entrañable.

"Uno pensaría que después de lidiar con verdaderos hombres lobo y fantasmas, y sabes, ser una  _chispa_ , estarías un poco cansado de cosas como esta. En Halloween al menos obtienes dulces, esta cosa... ¿qué obtienes? ¿Algún carny te golpea mientras suena el sonido de una mala banda de rock? "

"Pero aquí ganas cinta adhesiva.  _Cinta adhesiva gratis_ ". Dijo que esas palabras como si significaran el mundo.

Peter quería señalar que era increíblemente rico y que podía comprarle a Stiles una habitación de cinta aislante, pero no creía que eso lo llevaría demasiado lejos en esta discusión. Sabía que iba a haber contrariado en esto.

En su lugar, se limitó al sarcasmo: "Luego, supongo que querrás vestirte y caminar en el desfile".

Los ojos de whisky ámbar de Stiles se iluminaron. Parecía absolutamente travieso, lo que solía ser algo que Peter amaba, pero esta vez la travesura estaba dirigida a él, y sabía que esto podría terminar mal. Peter comenzó, "No... "

Pero Stiles ya había agarrado sus zapatos, colocándoselos, "¡volveré! Debo ir a hablar con Allison. "Luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

Peter suspiró levantando el controlador de la PS4 y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Tendría que esperar lo mejor y, mientras tanto, sacar su frustración con la gente del Fortnite.

\-----

Varias horas después, Stiles volvió luciendo victorioso y muy, muy divertido. "¡Estamos en esto!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con  _que estamos_?" Dijo Peter desde la cocina. Estaba a punto de dar los toques finales a una tarta de queso de mantequilla de maní Reese Cup que decidió hornear para Stiles (a pesar de que de los dos Peter disfruta mucho más de la tarta de queso). El estaba aburrido. Él hornea cuando está aburrido. Demandarlo.

"¡El desfile de cinta adhesiva! Tengo a toda la manada involucrada. Me inscribí como KPH Pack "

Peter levantó una ceja, "KPH Pack?"

Stiles pareció momentáneamente arrojado, pero como siempre hacía cuando se vio atrapado en algo, se recuperó rápidamente, "Uh, sí, venga Peter Hale. Es una broma de segundo año, ¿sabes cuándo estabas en tu juerga de asesinato y literalmente trataste de matarnos? Nos dimos ese nombre después de que mucho necesitábamos algo de humor como un descanso del terror. ¡Ya lo hemos superado! No pudimos pensar en un nombre mejor. Además, es increíble que estemos en el desfile como Kill Peter Hale y nadie sabe lo que significa. Creen que es como una organización sin fines de lucro o algo así ".

"¿Acaban de dejar a alguien en este desfile? ¿Ni siquiera lo controlan? "Suspiró," Por supuesto que no lo harían. Es Beacon Hills. "Hizo una pausa y miró la emoción en la cara de Stiles una vez más," ¿Así que supongo que necesitamos cinta adhesiva? "

"Sí, entonces, Lydia y yo hicimos una lluvia de ideas y aunque ya no es 2008, creemos que los vampiros contra los hombres lobo es un típico clásico y tenemos que echarle la culpa a Twilight. Así que vamos a ir como hombres lobo haciendo máscaras con cinta adhesiva y otras cosas ".

"¿Quién va a ser el vampiro?... No", dijo Peter.

"¿Por favor? Creemos que sería genial y tenemos la idea perfecta para eso y tú eres el único que podría lograrlo ".

"Te garantizo que no soy el único que podría llevarlo a cabo. Haz que Derek lo haga. Él tiene mucho más estilo Cullen que yo ".

"Antes que nada, podrías darle una carrera a Carlisle por tu dinero. En segundo lugar, el objetivo de esto es ser anti-Crepúsculo, por lo que Derek no está fuera. Lo ves. Nosotros, uh, bueno nos vestimos como el ducttapemascotbutasavampire. "Dijo la parte en una ráfaga tal que si no fuera por el oído de hombre lobo de nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

"Absolutamente no. ¿Has visto eso? Se ve aterrador y lindo al mismo tiempo ".

"¿Así que eres perfecto para eso?" Stiles respondió con una sonrisa, "¡Lo tenemos todo planeado! Vamos a ganar el premio Novato, o al menos el premio Spirit, y esto nos colocaría totalmente en la cima ". Suplicó Stiles, sus ojos de ciervo mirando a Peter. El hombre lobo estaba indefenso cuando se trataba de esos ojos.

"Ocho años. Ocho años he evitado este festival ".

Stiles luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Peter apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Peter, "solo recuerda que te amo y esto me hará feliz y cuando sea feliz, tomo toda esa felicidad y te la devuelvo esta noche, en la cama , después de pasar cuatro horas con la manada haciendo cosas con cinta adhesiva. ¿Como suena eso?"

"Estamos ganando uno de esos premios". Peter casi gruñó mientras besaba a Stiles.


End file.
